Ambrosia
by ichigorukia4life
Summary: Because getting lost in the woods or enchanted forest if you must, can mean falling in love and loving forever.'


**AMBROSIA**

'_Because getting lost in the woods (or enchanted forest if you must) can mean falling in love and loving forever.'_

* * *

My parents hated me. That was undeniably true. Why else would they get lost in the middle of nowhere….with a freakin' _map _in hand!

For serious!

I stared out the window silently, the image outside slightly blurred due to the speed of our Volvo.

Yeah baby, a Volvo xc90 er….something. Not much of a car person. But it's red.

Cause the color red is like, so _fabulous_!

Seriously.

"Make a left" I heard my mother say, staring intently at the map (which wasn't helping at all).

"Sweetheart, we can't make a left. _Or _a right. We can only go straight." My father said through gritted teeth but smiling the whole time.

I hated when he did that. Pretending like nothing was bothering him.

When he was mad, he smiled. When he was sad, he smiled. When he was confused, guess what, he _smiled_.

And I hated it.

"How about we stop for a while?" I asked sitting up, finally speaking after three agonizingly, boring hours.

"And what good would that do?" My mother scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Bitch.

"Geez, I dee kay mom, maybe we could stop and _think _for a while instead of driving even more deeper into _nowhere _land. And maybe, just _maybe _we could find someone here, _if _there's anyone here all, that is, and ask for, I don't know, _directions_?" I explained brushing some hair out of my face and sighing.

Take that be-atch!

Okay, so, _mom _here, isn't exactly my mom, she's my _step-_mom but I have to treat her nicely, daddy said so, or no phone privileges.

And I can't like, live without my Cyone Crystal, my _baby_.

Totally.

"I think its pretty plausible." My father mumbled and signaled to stop.

Which was like, so unnecessary. Signaling, that is. Because, well, no one was here.

I felt the car jerk to a stop and quickly undid my seatbelt and literally jumped out the car.

Aahhh, fresh-non-old-lady-perfumed-air!!!

"Okay, we stopped in the middle of nowhere and all I see are trees and….look! More trees! Now what? " I heard mom ask obnoxiously.

I turned to look at her and glare.

Oh yeah, not just _any _glare, _the _glare.

"Why don't we go up this trail, they're must be campers up there or something…' My dad started.

I turned back to my father and saw the trail he was talking about.

Like, oh em gee! I could probably get a better signal up there and call someone for help!!!

And text Tenten.

Cause that was a _must_.

"Great idea, daddy!" I exclaimed and began to walk towards him.

He smiled back, yeah, _I _was on his good side, unlike _some _people.

"But I have heals on! I can't walk up, what if I hurt myself?" I heard McBitch whine.

Oh yeah, I know you like that nickname, it totally pawns!

"_Mom_, I bought a pair of Puma's, if you _must_, go ahead and borrow them." I offered, almost kindly.

I heard her sigh and then she began to open up the trunk to access my oh-so-awesome Puma's.

Sigh.

Something told me (I don't know what…a little fairy?) that this was going to be a _long _day.

"They're kinda small, but I'm good now!" I heard mom say and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Dad, I'm taking my bag with me." I stated and went over to get my bag.

Prada, bitch.

This bag, held my life, which consisted of my phone, my iPod, my credit card, _and _my secret stash of chocolate.

White chocolate.

Cause _mommy _over here, didn't like it. It's just _too _fattening.

Che.

Bitch, like I care. I eat _what _I want, _when _I want, _wherever _I want, just not in front of her….

Cause then she just turns crazy.

For serious.

And then we walked up the trail.

You see, me and my dad, we've been hiking before, so the whole outdoor thing, wasn't so bad.

But when McBitch kept whining about bugs and other stupid things (which I hope kill her some how) it got quite annoying. And on top of all of that, my father was smiling that pathetic, stupid, excuse for a smile.

Again.

The _whole _time.

So it's only natural that I scream.

"Shut up! Seriously! Can you stop complaining for once in your pathetic life?! And dad, stop freakin' smiling like some weirdo!" I began, walking ahead of them and then turning around to face them.

Oh yeah, I was doing this, I was _so _going to let them have a piece of my mind….or maybe half a piece.

"We are going to walk from now on, quietly, got it?" I commanded.

I stared icily at mommy. She looked scared, like ready to piss in her pants scared.

I didn't sound that scary, did I?

"S-Sakura darling?" My dad stuttered.

He looked pretty scared too.

My heart stopped.

"W-what?" I managed to ask, not daring to turn around.

"B-bear." They both pointed out in unison.

It took everything in me, to not scream that instant.

But I was like, so ready to piss in my Gucci skirt.

Fuck, it was my favorite one too.

Then my mom screamed. Which caused my dad to scream.

Then I turned around to see not a bear, but a fucking wolf.

How can you mistake a wolf for a bear?

The wolf growled deeply.

A wolf.

Oh. _Oh_. **Oh**.

Fuck.

I screamed.

"Shut. Up."

And we did.

Did that just come out the wolf's mouth? Yep, it did. Well, _that's _perfectly normal.

**Not**.

"Why are you here?"

_That _didn't come out of the wolf's mouth, it came from behind me and I was afraid to turn around cause like, what if it was another wolf? Or oh-em-gee, like even worse, a monster?

I mean, it didn't sound like a monster….the voice actually very appealing, almost melodious…well, as melodious as an emotionally constipated voice can get.

But you get my point.

"We were lost." Came my fathers reply, strong and loud.

That's my daddy!

I turned around to see my dad's throat in the hands of the most beautiful being on this planet.

For serious.

He had to be freakin' Adonis.

Or his cousin.

But he was threatening my fathers life, so like, he was _so _getting it.

'_It' _being one of my Prada heals, cause Prada can save your life…I hope.

And it was bulls-eye! Right on the head!

Woo-hoo!

Okay, back to reality.

Fuck, did I just hit a guy that can possibly be friends with the wolf?

Uh-oh…

"Takashi! Oh dear, are you alright?"

My mother ran to my dad and embraced him tightly.

_Gosh, _I hated how much she actually loved him.

Che.

Bitch.

"Oi! Adonis!"

The beautiful being turned to look at me.

Wait, did I just call him that?

He glared, his obsidian, onyx-ish eyes boring into my emerald.

I felt like I was going to drown.

"What." He stated, more then asked, viciously.

And I still wanted to fuck him.

Gosh, life is just too cruel.

"What is like your problem? _Seriously_. Like, why don't you take yourself and your wolf pal and be along your merry way, cause like, we have to go, okay?" I somehow stated, my voice stable.

Like, my voice didn't shake even _one _bit.

Go Sakura!

For serious!

He quirked a perfect eyebrow gracefully and then began to walk towards me.

Shit.

Was I too sarcastic?

Was he going to rape me?

Yes! I mean, NO! Wait--aw fuck who cares!

He was inches away from my face and I could almost trace the scowl on his face with my lips.

A little _too _close for comfort…

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked again, glaring at _me_, the glare freakin' _queen_!

So I glared right back.

Oh yeah, totally!

"Please, forgive her insolence! We were lost and were hoping to find people to help us!" My mother sputtered quickly.

Did she just call me insolent?

Oh no she didn't!

Well…she did, but I would get her back later, for now, she had Adonis's attention and so, I sock him in the face.

Or would have, if he weren't so inhumanly fast and caught my fist mid way.

Shit.

"Leave." He spat out.

"Listen-"

"No, _you _listen,"

Did he just cut me off?

"This place is not for your kind, so leave. _Now_."

Not for my kind?

"Alright, alright. We'll leave, just let go of my daughter." I heard my father state, his voice tired and, like, guess what, he was smiling, _again_.

Something beautiful erupted from Adonis.

So beautiful, I wanted to cry.

He was _laughing_.

Gosh.

"No, she stays."

Oh, okay.

Wait! What???

"What?" My father asked incredulously, his ridiculous smile, now gone.

"I'll return her to you if she wishes to come, afterwards." I heard him state.

"Afterwards? After what?" My mother asked curious, not worried, for sure, just curious.

"After I'm finished with her, of course. It's none of your concern."

None of their concern????

What???

"I'm her father, of course it's my concern!"

Yeah daddy, show Sex God over here who's boss!

"Takashi, lets go, we'll call the police as soon as we get out."

What? That bitch!! No dad! Don't listen to her!

"Do as your wife says, unless, that is, you want your daughter dead." He seethed, _somebody _was loosing patience.

Wait. He just said that he would kill me if they didn't go.

What?

God, I knew this guys was too good to be true.

"Go."

No! Why did I say that?

My father was looking at me with that regretful gaze.

"Just go." I heard myself say.

And they went.

Just like that.

No emotional hug, no goodbye, no nothing.

Fuckers.

I looked up to see Adonis looking at me.

Bitch.

"What?" I spat out, glaring.

He smirked.

Smirked.

Oh god, I think I just went to heaven.

His face got so close I could feel his breath.

"Nothing, just wondering how your blood is going to taste." He whispered.

Vampire? This guy was a vampire? Well no-fucking-_duh_! I should have _so _seen this coming.

"You're going to drink my blood?" I asked, more like whimpered, cause like, I was scared, who, in their right mind wouldn't be?

"Yes."

And then he pinned me up against a tree and fucking bit me.

Right there.

Yep.

Just like that, no warning what so ever.

At first it hurt, but then like, it felt _so _effing good.

I heard myself moan and felt embarrassed.

I could almost feel this guy smirk against my neck.

I began to feel dizzy and by body began to burn.

Was that supposed to happen?

I looked up to meet his eyes, wait, that meant he was done…

Right?

"That's it?" I asked, my voice shaking, my neck still tingling where he had bit me.

"Yes." He replied.

Sigh.

So I can go now…wait, I need to know his name, I mean, he _sucked _on my fucking neck, you _can't _just _do _that.

Well actually you _can_, cause he apparently just did, but lets establish that it's _so _not acceptable.

For serious.

"What's your name?"

He smirked again.

Oh god! Glimpse of heaven!

` "Sasuke."

Sasuke.

_Yum_.

Okay, now, I have to go home.

"Okay, Sasuke, I'm Sakura and er…I'm going home now."

He quirked an eyebrow.

Okay…what's that supposed to mean?

Stay?

Go?

I want to fuck you?

Okay, cross out the last one.

I turn to leave when his voice stopped me.

"You're like me now."

Well that got me.

"What? Why?"

I was a vamp now?

Oh.

My.

Freakin'.

Gosh.

"Cause I like you."

And that was enough for me to stay.

Cause seriously, after all that, who wouldn't? I'll write mommy and daddy a letter later, and Tenten would so understand, I mean she's probably fucking her boyfriend now, stupid Neji…but still.

I have Sasuke.

Yum.

For serious.

-

-

-

-

Wait…what ever happened to the talking wolf?

* * *

Authors Note: So, what did you like think? Review and tell me =] I want to know if I should write more stuff like this or not...you know? Anyways, the title kinda has nothing to do with the story but it sounded nice so I used it, cause I'm awesome like that =D For serious ^^! And I know I'm not that great of a writer, but I'm trying, so if you can, tell what I can do to make myself better =] Please and thank you!


End file.
